Que la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son
by anira22
Summary: Harry siempre tuvo sueños inquietantes y reales durante sus años en Hogwarts, pero no todos eran malos.


Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Warner Brothers y son la creación de la prodigiosa y admirable mente e imaginación de J.K Rowling.

-¿Te parece que como tanto?-le preguntó Ron a Harry. Hermione había estado dándole el tostón durante toda la cena en el Gran Comedor-Soy un chico sano y tengo que comer… ¿no?

-Ajá-contestó escuetamente Harry. Al fin y al cabo él comía casi tanto como Ron, sólo que a él Hermione no le regañaba, pero tres muslos de pavo asados eran demasiados incluso para los chicos sanos.

-No te amargues, Neville-Harry levantó la vista y vio a Seamus que preparaba su cama.

-Pero es que…

-Seamus tiene razón-dijo otra voz desde la puerta, era Dean Thomas, que entraba rezagado por la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, y Harry imaginaba por qué: estaba despidiéndose de Ginny. Con gesto adusto, cerró las cortinas de su cama y se echó de lado, clavándose una patilla de las gafas en la sien… ¡estúpido Dean!

-Por fin creí que me libraría de Snape y…-Harry cerró los ojos, Snape era un dolor para muchos, pero en especial para él y para Neville. ¿Por qué no torturaba a Dean Thomas en vez de a ellos? Los oyó hablar un rato más hasta que los murmullos cesaron dando paso a las pausadas respiraciones y a los ronquidos. Los pensamientos de Harry divagaron hacia Ginny, no había visto a Dean en toda la tarde, y eso que la mayoría de Griffindors de sexto habían pasado la tarde en la sala común haciendo una redacción para Flitwick… quizás era mejor así, Dean con Ginny, y él… él sólo, o al menos con alguien que no fuera la hermana de su mejor amigo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido negándole a su mente los pensamientos no fraternales que sentía por Ginebra Weasley.

-¿Aún no has acabado la redacción para McGonagall?-le preguntó Hermione-Yo ya he acabado todo, y aunque pidió una redacción de 30 centímetros, la he hecho de dos pergaminos.

-Genial-le dijo Harry-Me voy… voy a dar una vuelta.

-¿¡Con todo el trabajo que te queda!? ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!-pero Harry ya había desaparecido por el agujero de la puerta. Harry subió los escalones de dos en dos, hasta el retrato que daba acceso al baño de los prefectos, deseando darse un baño largo y relajante… quizás nadaría un rato. Sacándose la ropa de mala manera, Harry se zambulló de cabeza en el agua caliente y burbujeante de la piscina, mientras se lavaba el pelo con un champú de efectos calmantes que dejaba el pelo tan brillante que hasta el mismo Lockhart habría sentido envidia, oyó la puerta abrirse, Harry se agachó inmediatamente, ocultándose entre la espuma, para levantar la cabeza en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era el intruso.

-¿Molesto?-preguntó Ginny Weasley. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moñete sujeto con una pluma gruesa.

-Yo… eh…-Ginny hizo un gesto para irse-¡NO! No molestas, claro que no. Tú… tú nunca molestas-Ginny sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Nadas muy bien, Harry-le dijo en un susurro.

-Gra… gracias-ella volvió a sonreír.

-Yo casi no sé nadar.

-Pues aquí el agua cubre.

-Entonces me quedaré en este lado de la piscina, si no te importa.

-No… no me importa-Ginny volvió a sonreír. Se quitó la pluma del pelo y lo sacudió, haciendo ondear su cabello de forma hipnótica, y Harry pensó que si le brillara más parecería una veela. Ginny se quitó el jersey y se quedó con la camisa, que empezó a desabotonarse.

-Date la vuelta, Harry-dijo suavemente cuando ya había llegado al botón del ombligo y Harry estiraba el cuello intentando adivinar un poco más de piel.

-Cla… claro-Harry cerró los ojos y se giró-Me… me quitaré las gafas ¿Vale? Sin… sin ellas no veo nada-tartamudeó. Un rato después, oyó el murmullo del agua, indicador de que Ginny ya estaba dentro. Harry abrió los ojos, primero uno, y luego el otro, pero entre su mala visión y el vapor del agua, apenas veía nada. Notó el agua agitarse alrededor de sus piernas y un segundo después, alguien emergía a su lado-Creía que no sabías nadar.

-Pero sé bucear-contestó Ginny. Ella le rozó el brazo con el suyo, que estaba húmedo y resbaladizo y un momento después, ella le colocaba las gafas en su sitio, dejando después las manos sobre los hombros de Harry, que tragó saliva, mientras sus ojos se debatían entre mirar a los ojos de Ginny, a sus labios, o más abajo-¡Ay!-Ginny se hundió un poco, pero se abrazó a Harry, echándole los brazos al cuello y pegando su cuerpo al de él. Estaban muy cerca.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos-le dijo Ginny.

-Son los de mi madre.

-Y me encanta tu pelo.

-Eso es cosa de mi padre-Ginny le pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Y esa cicatriz… es tan… tan… sensual-terminó acariciándole la cara.

-Me la hizo Voldemort cuando intentó matarme-alardeó-Y sobreviví. Aunque sólo era un niño.

-Pero luego te enfrentaste a él tantas veces.

-Sip-corroboró Harry-Y a aquel basilisco, ¿lo recuerdas? Media unos treinta metros por lo menos, y me clavó un colmillo.

-Me salvaste la vida-le recordó con cara de adoración.

-No tiene importancia-aunque Harry lo dijo con un tono que sí confería importancia.

-Eres tan valiente.

-Lo normal-Harry tragó saliva y se aventuró a poner las manos alrededor de la cintura de Ginny, que miró a las manos de Harry y sonrió enredando una pierna alrededor de él-No tengo miedo porque… bueno, soy El Elegido…

-¿Lo eres de veras?

-Por supuesto-Ginny suspiró, totalmente embriagada.

-Me gustaría tanto salir un día contigo…

-Cuando quieras, pero ¿Y Dean?

-¿Dean?

-¿Dean Thomas?

-¿Quién es Dean Thomas?-Ginny sonrió, Harry hizo lo mismo, estrecharon su abrazo y él la beso con un beso lento, húmedo… Harry giró en el agua poniendo a Ginny contra la pared de la piscina, sin dejar de besarla-Y encima besas bien.

-Bueno…-Harry volvió a besarla-Hago muchas cosas bien, si me dejas enseñártelo…

-¡Oh Harry!-suspiró Ginny.

-¡Harry! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY, despierta!

-¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¡OH!-Harry abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama abrazado a la almohada y con una sábana enredada alrededor de su pierna. Se giró buscando a Ginny, pero sólo encontró una maraña de pelo castaño que le tapaba la vista- ¡HERMIONE!

-¿Soñabas con Voldemort?-la voz de su amiga sonaba con preocupación.

-¿Qué?-Harry se vio a sí mismo, seguramente murmuraba en sueños, estaba sudando, y en una posición nada cómoda-Sí… sí, pero… era un sueño normal, nada malo.

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente.

-Vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno.

-Ya… ya voy-Hermione se quedó mirándolo-Ve… ve tú, no voy a vestirme contigo aquí-Hermione entrecerró los ojos, pero salió por la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos. Harry se echó la almohada a la cabeza y ahogó un grito de frustración. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con ella? ¡ERA LA HERMANA DE SU AMIGO! Se llevó los dedos a los labios y le pareció que todavía sentía los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos… ¿serían tan suaves como los imaginaba? ¿Y su piel, sería también tan suave y salpicada de doradas pecas como lo soñaba? ¿Sus pechos tan blandos y redondos como los…? ¡NO! Volvió a gritar contra la almohada. Esta noche había sido en el baño de los prefectos, la anterior en los vestuarios del equipo de quidicht, durante la siesta, Ginny le había pedido en sueños que por favor le dejara dar una vuelta sobre el palo de su escoba, para comprobar la potencia de ésta; y hacía dos días soñó que Snape lo castigaba a estar besando a Ginny durante horas, a solas y oscuras en su fría mazmorra prácticamente sin ropa.

Debía admitirlo de una vez, no sabía qué sentía por Ginny, pero estaba seguro de que no la quería como a una hermana. Debía concentrar sus esfuerzos en que, al menos, no se le notara demasiado… pediría a Merlín que Ron no aprendiera Legeremancia.

FIN.

Es algo corto, pero si me van ocurriendo más sueños, quizás los ponga. Arigato Gozaimasu!

4


End file.
